


no body no crime (bughead au)

by bugheadlegacy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beronica Besties, F/M, archie cheated on veronica and pays the price, betty and jughead are fed up with archie’s shit, bughead - Freeform, bughead investigative duo as they should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadlegacy/pseuds/bugheadlegacy
Summary: When Veronica suddenly skips town, Bughead are forced to find out what happened to her.TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️this story contains topics such as domestic abuse and murder, don't read if it triggers you.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, bughead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	no body no crime (bughead au)

**Author's Note:**

> hey there  
> this story is inpored by taylor swift’ no body no crime  
> enjoy =)

TUESDAY, 7.35pm  
“Do you want me to drive you, babe?”  
“No, I can do it. I’ll se you tonight Jug.”

TUESDAY. 7.55pm  
“Hi, my name is Elizabeth Jones. I’m meeting Veronica Andrews.”  
“The table on the right, ma’am”  
“Thank you.”

TUESDAY, 8.15pm  
“Sorry for being late, B”  
“Jeez, V, what happened?”  
“He’s cheating.”  
“Who? Archie? I don’t-“  
“He admitted, B. It’s over.”  
“I’m going to kill him.”  
“I have to move out. Could you and Jug please help later this week?”  
“Of course, V. Do you want me to talk to Archie?”  
“No, no. I’ll handle Archie.”

TUESDAY, 10.56pm  
“You should’ve seen her, Jug. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days.”  
“I just don’t understand why Archie would do that.”  
“Me neither.”

WEDNESDAY, 10.45am  
“Hey, Betts, I’m home.”  
“Oh god finally. Did you get them?”  
“Burgers and vanilla milkshakes, just how you like them.”  
“Oh I love you.”  
“Also...”  
“What?”  
“I saw Archie and Jessica today.”  
“Who now?”  
“His girlfriend?”  
“I guess so.”  
“Son of a bitch!”

FRIDAY, 12.45pm  
“Did you talk to Ronnie?”  
“Not yet.”

MONDAY, 11.56pm  
“Maybe something happened.”  
“Betts, you have to stop worrying. You’re getting sick.”

TUESDAY, 7.56pm  
“Table on the right. Mrs. Jones”  
“Thank you.”

TUESDAY. 8,25pm  
“Where the hell is she?”  
Betty took out her phone and dialed Veronica’s number.  
“Come on, pick up.”

TUESDAY, 8.45pm  
“Mrs. Jones, mrs. Andrews called. She said she won’t make it tonight.”

TUESDAY, 10.47pm  
“Something happened.”  
“Definetly.”  
“What do we do?”  
“I don’t know”

THURSDAY, 10.34am  
“Betty, the phone!”  
“Who is this?”  
“Hey, Betty, it’s Archie.”  
“Where’s V?”  
“She skipped town.”  
“Why the hell would she do that?”  
“I don’t know.”

SATURDAY, 12.56pm  
“THAT BITCH!”  
“What happened?”  
“Jessica moved in, Jug!”  
“I-“  
“She gets to sleep in V’s bed. In her house”  
“Remind me again why she skipped town”  
“God only knows”  
“Literally”  
“You don’t think-“  
“When’s the last time you talked to her?”  
“Last week, when we went to dinner. She didn’t come this week”  
“Fuck”

MONDAY 7.50am  
“Are you ready, Betts?”  
“God, I can’t with this thing anymore”- she said as she walked out of the bathroom  
“You should really go to the doctor woth all this throwing up”  
“It’s the stress”  
“If you say so”

MONDAY 8.06am (in front of the Andrews residence)  
“Okay, I’ll stay to watch, hurry up”

MONDAY 9.30am  
Jughead was starting to get worried on why Betty wasn’t coming back. And then he saw her get close to the car, looking sick.  
“She’s dead, Jug.”  
“What?”  
“He’s keeping- he’s-“- she couldn’t say anything else because of the combination of tears and nausea”  
“Jesus Christ”- he says and wraps her up in a hug.  
“She’s gone Jug”

TUESDAY, 10.35pm  
“Okay is everyone ready?”  
“Yes, boss”  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“The serpents will help us. You know the police doesn’t care.”  
“He’s gonna pay for what he did to V.”  
“Hell yeah, he is.”

TUESDAY, 11.05pm  
“Abdrews bud where are you?”  
“What the hell is this?”- said Archie while coming down the stairs.  
“Where is your lovely girlfriend?”  
“With her family for the week. What the hell do you guys want?”  
“Revenge.”  
“For Veronica”  
“Huh?”  
“You cheated on her, you lied to her, hurt her. You killed her.”  
“And we’re here to repay you.”  
“Any last words, bud?”

WEDNESDAY, 12.45am  
“Sweet Pea and Fangs, clean up the blood. Betty and I are gonna handle the body.”

WEDNESDAY, 1.05am  
“Throw him in the river, Jug.”

WEDNESDAY, 1.25am  
“We did the right thing right?”  
“We got revenge for V.”  
“But it was the right thing, right?”

THURSDAY, 8.56am  
*knock, knock”  
“Mr and Mrs Jones”  
“Sherrif.”  
“Do you have a few minutes?”

THURSDAY. 9.25am  
“You found her- body?”  
“In his basement”  
“Oh my God”- Betty started to cry, again.  
“I assume you haven’t heard from Mr Andrews then?”  
“No, we haven’t”- Jug answered for Betty.  
“Jessica McCoy accused you of his dissapearence”  
“Why would she do that?”

FRIDAY, 10.45am  
“They did it, they’re murderers!”- Jessica screamed  
“I’m gonna kill her Jug.”- Betty screamed from the bathroom floor she’s been on all morning”

FRIDAY, 12.56pm  
“Thank you for your help Sherrif”  
“Mrs McCoy won’t disturb you again”

6 months later...

SATURDAY. 1.05am  
*baby cries”  
“She’s here, Jug”  
“She’s perfect, Betts”  
“Hey there baby”  
“What’s her name?”- asked the nurse who helped Betty deliver her healthy baby girl”  
“Alice Veronica Jones”


End file.
